There are several limitations and problems associated with prior art gas storage and loading systems, particularly when used to load a tanker or automobile with gas. For example, when using certain prior art storage and loading systems, it would typically take up to 24 hours to compress 300 mcf of methane gas into a tanker at a pressure of 3000 psi. Similar limitations apply to the smaller tanks used in standard natural gas-operated automobiles. The rate-of-transfer of gas into such tanks has been limited for several reasons. Specifically, if the gas is loaded too fast into the tank using the prior art methods, the gas undergoes an undesirable and extreme drop in temperature, which may cause the gas to liquefy and/or the gas loading regulator to freeze.
Accordingly, a demand exists for methods and systems that enable a quick and safe transfer of gas into a tanker or automobile. As explained further below, the present invention addresses such demand.